West Line Ranch
by caneytaneywaney5
Summary: Nate, an obnoxious rich child, is sent to a ranch in Dallas, TX where he meets Alex Russo, a young beautiful girl who works at the ranch. Nate must now decide what he wants more, his life in Austin, TX or Dallas, TX.
1. Chapter 1

Nate stepped out of his sleek black porsche, he locked the car, twirling the keys on his index finger as he walked into the school hallways. Inside he quickly saw Miley, his girlfriend and Shane, his older brother. His eldest brother, Jason, was off in college, this was a bonus for Nate. Jason wouldn't be around to tell him who he should and should not date, when to do his homework, curfews, etc. Nate's parents were never home, they were always busy with something at the company. What company you may ask? Sunshine Rays. Nate Ray's parents, Mr and Mrs Ray, created the first green room in which plants grew one hundred times faster than nature. It was the best idea, and it gained them the best salary. The Sunshine Ray's co rocketed a good twenty five million dollars, making the Ray family quite rich. Nate had everything he wanted, nothing could go better.

"Nate!!" Miley squealed as she ran up to her boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

Nate chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, returning the hug.

"Dude, where have you been?" Shane's irritated tone broke Nate's happiness.

"I was in traffic." Nate lied as he pulled away from his girlfriend.

Shane rolled his eyes, not believing his brother a bit, "Yeah sure, right."

"Look, let's just get to class, all that matters is that Nate's here now." Miley said, trying to break the tension arising between the brothers.

Nate nodded, he always agreed to what his girlfriend wanted, ever since he finally got her, he was quite thrilled that she even liked him back. Nate had had a crush on Miley since the 6th grade, and now, she was all his. He was all hers, it fit perfectly.

Miley walked away to her first period, Nate following her. Shane sighed as he walked into his own class, Nate would get what was coming to him.

Miley and Nate walked into their Algebra 2 class, Mr. Greene looked at them sternly, "Ms Cyrus, Mr Ray, why are you late?" Mr Greene was quite annoyed, there was not one day when Nate and Miley weren't late.

"It's my fault, Mr. Greene." Nate said the same line each day before he came up with some excuse.

Mr Greene sighed, "Nathaniel..."

"I was late to school, I woke up late." Nate cut in quickly before Mr. Greene could think of a punishment.

"Fine. For now. Take a seat, Mr Ray, you too Ms Cyrus." Mr Greene told them before continuing onto the lesson once again.

Nate took a seat in the back of the class, Miley sat down next to him and turned to him, "Nate guess what!" Miley whispered joyfully.

"What?" Nate replied, whispering.

"You know how I told you about my singing career? I think it's finally going to take off!" Miley whispered.

"Ms Cyrus!" Mr Greene called, Miley turned to look at him quick, "Ssh!" Mr Greene spat before going back to the lesson.

"What do you mean?" Nate replied.

"Well, a band dropped out at the most famous teen club and I'm runner up!" Miley squealed.

Most people in the classes heads turned and told Miley several comments such as 'Shut up!' 'God, big mouth!' Miley rolled her eyes, she was too happy to even care what those losers were saying.

"Which club?" Nate asked, paying more attention now.

"The Purple Wall!" Miley smiled brightly as she said the name.

The Purple Wall was one of the best hang outs in Austin, TX for teens. Anybody who was somebody would be there Friday nights when it was open only. People were _discovered_ at The Purple Wall, and Nate couldn't be anymore happier. Until he realized one small problem...

"Oh, Miley, that's great... but aren't they open only Friday nights?" Nate asked uneasily.

"Yeah, Friday nights from 7PM to 11PM, why?" Miley asked.

"Crap.. my mom has her dinner parties Friday nights at 8PM and it cuts through until midnight usually." Nate scratched the back of his head, plotting on what to do.

"Doesn't she have a dinner party EVERY Friday night?" Miley asked, an annoyed edge clinging to her tone.

"Yeah... but if one person isn't there, especially me since I'm her son, she freaks." Nate replied, he hated his life so much right now. He couldn't just tell his mom he wasn't going to go!

"Can't you like... stand them up, say you'll be there but you won't?" Miley asked.

Nate sighed, no he couldn't do that. His mom invited all her friends, some of the neighborhood and family members living close by to the Friday night dinner parties. Nate really didn't want to upset his mother but, his girlfriend meant a lot to him... it was only Thursday, so there would be enough time to plan. Just then, Nate's mind flickered with the best idea...


	2. Chapter 2

Nate smiled at his own small plan, he would be at the dinner party but also at Miley's performance. It would be perfect! Two places at once and not a dime to lose! The bell rang and Nate got up out of his seat first, he headed out the door and quickly surrounded by his friends.

"Dude! Where _were _you?" Zac asked as he high-fived Nate.

"Man, you know me." Nate winked.

Sterling, Zac, Cole, and Dylan all burst out laughing.

Shane went to his locker and stared at his brother who was surrounded by his guy friends. Shane scoffed and opened his locker. Mitchie walked over to put her books in her locker, her locker was located right next to Shane's, and since they had been friends for seven years and counting, Shane was happy he could spend his passing periods with her. Though today Shane was not in the mood to even talk to Mitchie.

"Hey Shane!" Mitchie smiled as she opened her locker, when Shane didn't reply, Mitchie got uneasy, "Shane?" she asked.

"Sorry, Mitchie, it's just... Nate makes me so mad." Shane slammed his locker shut and leaned against it.

"Doesn't he for everyone?" Mitchie laughed at her own comment.

"Yeah but it's like, look at him." Shane replied disgusted, referring to Nate's group.

Mitchie took one glance at Nate and giggled, "Yeah," she looked over to Shane, "I bet Miley's only dating him for the money."

"Can't be." Shane replied, looking over at Mitchie once more, "I'm his brother."

"Or maybe his personality?" Mitchie offered, "I mean, your nice, but your brother? He's a jerk." With that last comment, Mitchie walked off to her English class.

Shane stood there for a moment, thinking about his brothers popularity. Nate had always been popular, but when the Ray family gained some big bucks, Nate's popularity reached sky high. Shane, of course, was disgusted by this. He clutched his backpack and headed off to his Science class.

"So, Nate, you going to The Purple Wall, Friday for your girlfriend's performance?" Sterling asked.

_Does everyone know?_ Nate thought to himself before replying, "Got that right, man, wouldn't miss it. She **is** my baby girl you know?" Nate's arm wrapped around Miley's waist.

Sterling chuckled, "Chill, man. I know, aight? I was just wondering because of your mothers crazy psycho dinner parties every Friday night."

Nate swallowed, "Dude, I can so play my mom out, I will be there."

"Sweet, then I will be too." Zac replied.

"Same here." The twins, Cole and Dylan, replied happily.

The bell rang and Nate sighed, "Late for another class."

Zac chuckled, "Your always late, yo."

Nate chuckled, quickly comforted for his friends' "support", "Yeah your right. Who cares?"

"Not me, that's definite." Zac laughed.

"Yeah? But I do." Miley moved my hand off her waist and walked to her P.E. Class.

Dylan watched her leave, "You never think that girl is cheating your butt?"

Nate laughed, "Little man, I would never."

Cole shrugged, "I agree with Dyl for once, I think she might be."

Nate felt uneasy, "What makes you think this way?"

"She always wants to go to P.E but the teacher is always saying she never shows up." Cole replied.

"Yeah and it's like the only class she wants to go to." Dylan encouraged.

Nate laughed, "Chill, she was excited for Algebra 2 today, she ain't cheating."

Although Nick had be oblivious to Miley's little devil ways. Miley fast walked to the girls locker room, her boots clicked against the ground. She stopped once she got to the middle of the locker room, "I'm here!" she yelled.

Cody came down one of the locker aisles and wrapped his arms around Miley's waist, "Hey."

Miley smiled, wrapping her arms around Cody's neck, "Hey."

Were the words they said to each other before making out.

Nate sat in his History class, for once not falling asleep. His mind was actively thinking on what Cole and Dylan had said. Nah, Miley would never cheat on him. Would she? No, couldn't be. Not after everything they went through these past three months. Nate had gotten her a gold bracelet and a matching necklace that cost him one million dollars for both!

Nate tapped his pencil against his notebook, he started thinking about how to make his plan work. Ahh yes! He knew now. Nate would spend the first few minutes at his mothers' dinner party before going to The Purple Wall, wait, problem. How was he bound to get there? Zac! Nate opened his notebook and tore a piece of paper out. He scirbbled down on the paper **'Yo, Zac, man, I need you to pick me up Friday night for Miles' performance. Could you please?'** Nate folded the note up and when the teacher turned her back, Nate threw it on Zac's table.

Zac looked around as a note fell onto his desk. Nate nodded and signaled to him to open it. Zac quickly realized Nate had written the note. He opened it up and read it, Zac grabbed his pencil and wrote back, **'Yeah sure, Nate.'** Zac threw it back to Nate's desk. Nate opened it and replied, **'Thanks. You keep the note.'** Before throwing it back to Zac.

The bell rang and Nate gathered his stuff, he walked over to Zac and smiled, "I owe you."

Zac smiled, "Yeah, you owe me four dollars for gas."

Nate chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Let's go to lunch."

Miley pulled away as she heard the bell, "Bye Cody!" She got up off the ground and picked her bag off the ground, walking out the door.

Cody laughed and got up and ran out, clutching his backpack.

Nate and Zac walked into the lunch room, Nate scanned the area for Miley.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked from behind Nate.

Nate turned around and smiled, "Hey." He pecked her on the lips and walked with her to the lunch table. Nate never ate lunch, he looked at Miley and smiled, "So I have a plan.."

"Oh what's that?" Miley asked, barely interested, her mind was on Cody.

"I have a way of getting out of the dinner party."

Miley's attention returned, "Awesome, how?"

"I'll skip the party." Nate replied proudly.

"No way!" Miley smiled.

"Way." Nate smiled, "Guess I'll see you there."

Miley looked at him confused, "See me there? Your not coming to school tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'm too cool for Friday school." He chuckled.

"Yeah right. Real reason?" Miley asked.

"Gotta help set up for the party." Nate replied, his friends started crowding the lunch table. Nate looked around and saw his brother, Shane with Mitchie. He sighed, it was so obvious he liked her...


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Nate went home with a confused mind. One, he was considering his girlfriend could be cheating on him, two he deeply wishing he would be able to slide by his mom. It could be hard, and as Nate entered his home Frankie, his youngest brother, ran up to him, and gave him a hug.

"Nate!" Frankie almost screamed, "Can you help me with my project for school!?"

Nate huged him back and pulled away, he walked over to the living room and put his backpack on the couch, "Sure, Frankie!"

"Awesome!" Frankie tugged Nate's arm before running off into the study room.

Nate followed, he walked through the family library and walked into the study room, "What do you need help with?"

Frankie quickly explained to him about the difficulty of math, and how he was getting below average. Nate listened intentionally, and agreed to help with the easy math equations. Nate answered each question correctly, after all he was in the 11th grade, but also re-taking Algebra 2. Nate sighed.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing." Nate murmured in reply.

"Don't give me that Nate!" Frankie protested, "I know _something_ is wrong."

Nate sighed, "Okay fine."

Frankie scooted closer with his chair, wanting to listen.

"I think Miley might be cheating on me." Nate told Frankie.

"Ew.. I don't like Miley, Nate!" Frankie whined.

Nate looked at his little brother and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"She's so mean to me!" Frankie cried out.

"How?" Nate asked, slowly coming to a realization.

"She's always pinching my cheeks..." Frankie rubbed his cheek, in horror of the memories, "and she never helps me with anything..."

Nate sighed, "So I should break up with her?"

"Yes please!" Frankie almost yelled.

Nate chuckled, "Fine but she's innocent until proven guilty."

Frankie nodded, "Just don't bring her over anymore."

Nate laughed, "Deal."

"Anything else?" Frankie asked.

"Hmm... there is **one** more thing." Nate said cautiously.

"What is it?" Frankie asked, he was slowly making a plan in his mind. If Nate needed something then Frankie could use that to his advantage.

"Well you see, Miley is performing at The Purple Wall and I agreed to go." Nate said slowly.

"Why should you go? Aren't you breaking up with her?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, but my friends don't know that. Plus, I need a girlfriend to make my image at school complete." Nate laughed uneasily before continuing, "I'd need someone to cover for me while I'm gone."

"But your not grounded..." Frankie stated.

"Yeah but The Purple Wall is open Friday nights." As Nate said this sentence Frankie gasped.

"Your going to ditch moms party!?" Frankie yelled.

"Sh! Sh! Yes, now don't tell the entire world!" Nate spat at him.

Frankie quickly zipped his mouth shut and whispered, "Want me to cover for you? It won't be easy but I can try..."

Nate smiled, "Yes, thanks Frankie." Nate got up out of his seat, about to leave, when Frankie called for him again, Nate turned around, "Yes Frankie?"

"I need to make a deal with you." Frankie got up off his chair and looked at Nate, "I'll cover for you if you help me with my math homework every night."

Nate's eyebrow shot up, Frankie was pretty smart, "Okay. Deal." Nate held out his hand and Frankie shook it. Nate walked out of the room and up to his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and took out some basketball shorts and T-shirt from his drawers. He pulled them on and walked down the stairs, he turned at the corner and opened a door to a large gym. Just because they were rich didn't keep the Ray's from living like complete royalty. The house was a mansion filled with a swimming pool, sauna, basketball court, a library, study room, and the necessities of course. Nate came down everyday to shoot some hoops and sometimes his friends would come too, basketball helped his mind focus, helped him figure things out. Right now, he was thinking of ways to break up with his girlfriend- after the performance of course- and wondering what Frankie was planning as the cover up. Nate walked over to the bleachers and sat down, he pulled his phone out. **7:45PM** it read. Nate put the ball back into the basket and walked out of the gym, he ran upstairs, took a shower, and came back downstairs to eat something before going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a negotiating day.

Nate awoke in his bed at 9:00 AM, school had begun about an hour ago. Nate always stayed home on Friday's, his mom insisted that Nate helped set up because Mr Ray never liked to do that on a Friday. Nate got up out of bed and walked downstairs in his pajamas, he saw Shane eating his breakfast and talking to his mom. Nate took a seat next to Shane and the talking quieted down.

"Uhh hey." Nate said awkwardly, he looked down at the table in front of him. No food. What was this? A joke?

Shane looked at him, "Make your own food."

Nate snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes.

Mrs Ray quickly cut in, "Now Shane, don't say that to your brother." Mrs Ray turned to Nate, "What would you like, hunny?"

Nate smiled, "Pancakes, thanks mom."

Mrs Ray nodded and smiled, she walked over to the counter and began making the pancakes. Surely she would have a maid to do this right? Actually, wrong. The maid took the day off on Friday's, it seemed as if everyone did. Friday was really the kick-back-have-a-beer kind of a day. The Ray's didn't go to work and the children didn't go to school, and at the end of the day it would end in a nice party with family and friends, or so that was what Mrs Ray was thinking as she poured the pancake mix into the pan for her son. Nate _had_ plans, and he would play the entire day out until he got to the end when Zac would pick him up. Nate knew for a fact- he **knew**- there was going to be two results.

Result one: Nate goes to the performance, Frankie covers for him, it's a success, Nate comes home and it will be like he never left.

Result two: Nate goes to the performance, Frankie with his childish behavior blows it! It's a failure, Nate comes home and gets a terribly punishment.

Oh, Mrsy Ray _knew_ how to punish her sons, she knew the soft spot. Nate's soft spot was cutting down all connection to his popularity, Shane's soft spot was disconnecting him from meeting Mitchie every weekend and last but not least, Frankie's was video games.

Mrs Ray took the pancake off the pan once it was ready, sliding it onto the plate, and handing it gently to her son. Nate quickly dug in, burning his mouth, yelling "HOT!" and then calming down again. Shane laughed hard and Nate narrowed his eyes. It could have happened to anyone but it always happened to one person, _himself._ Nate sighed and ate a piece of his pancake again. He just could not wait until he could go to the performance that night, it was really gnawing him inside, he _was_ excited. Excited for Miley? A little... Excited of getting noticed? Oh yes.


End file.
